


Kick, Kick, Step Ball Change

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School Musical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures learning a dance at a school musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick, Kick, Step Ball Change

**Author's Note:**

> It is my birthday this Thursday so I may upload something then but this is inspired by my adventures trying to learn a dance for my school's musical (Grease, the dance mentioned is the one for 'Shaking At The High School Hop') but my partner didn't ask me to get coffee or whatever. I know the ending is rushed but hopefully this makes sense. Enjoy! I don't own The 100! As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess and kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

He saw her giggling with her friends, pulling her long blonde hair into a bun, as the director shouted for everyone to _just shut up for goodness sake we have only six weeks until show week_. He stood at the back, his sister standing next to him and admiring one of the guys standing in the wings, who was moving scenery around, his skin glowing in the harsh stage lights.

 

"Should I go for it Bell?" his sister leaned towards him, and he nodded.

"Go, Octavia. I know him anyway. His name's Lincoln," Octavia kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Lincoln, leaving him alone. He was aware of the director clearing his voice and the pianist flipping through her sheet music.

"Okay guys, Miss Byrne is here today for music and we only have six weeks to learn all the songs and dances. Raven, Wick, come here. Can everyone else just spread out please? Try and get into partners please, boy-girl if possible. Right..." Mr Kane's voice trailed off as he began directing Wick and Raven into their positions and everyone began spreading away from their friends and towards the opposite sex, finding partners. He saw the blonde girl strolling in his direction and a guy with long, greasy hair stepping between her.

"Why not dance with me, sweetheart?"

"I told you, Finn, we aren't together any more. Get away from me."

"You're just being silly, baby. We're still together, yeah? Raven meant nothing to me."

"She said get away from her," he was surprised to hear himself talking to them, and Finn spun around, facing him.

"I don't think this is your business, Blake."

"The lady said you aren't together. Go," he waved his hands away and Clarke gave him a small smile as Finn stalked away.

"Thanks."

"I'm Bellamy."

"Clarke. Though you already knew that, didn't you?"

"You're popular. You know my sister. Of course I know your name, princess."

"Octavia Blake? Yeah, she is cool."

"D'you want to dance, princess?"

"Why not? And it's just Clarke," she stepped until she was on his left side.

 

"Right everyone. So, we're at a high school dance, you're all going wild, you're having fun, boys, you fancy the girl next to you, you've been working up the courage to ask her to dance and this song comes on and it's the perfect chance to impress her. Girls, you're wearing a pretty dress and want to have fun, and someone asks you to dance and you say yes. Octavia and Monty are going to teach you this one and remember: if it goes wrong, it's just a dance, you can improvise," he stepped away and Octavia and Monty took his place. They were stood next to each other, and Octavia was grinning.

"Right, so we're going to start with the girls on the left of the boys. On the first line, boys are going to slide right, like so," Monty demonstrated and promptly fell over, leaving the entire cast to erupt into giggles, "Okay, not like that. After them, the girls will slide to the left and we'll start a set of four step-ball changes, so, Miss Byrne, please start, half speed please." Octavia's hair flew as she slid to the left after Monty, and they started their step-ball changes together, before spinning so Octavia was in front of Monty and then they slid the other direction, leaving them on the side of the other.

"So that is what you do, at least for the first part. After we spin and slide out again, we shimmy for the first shake it, then we shake our hands like so, before doing a shimmy again. Then we turn, and the complicated bit comes. Can we start?" Octavia demonstrated as she spoke, before starting to practice again with Monty, spinning around.

 

"Better not fall over, Bellamy."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort, princess," he watched as she began to practice, picking up the moves with ease and leaving him gaping. Part of it might have been his imagination because _damn_ she looked too good doing that first shimmy.

"Your turn, good sir. Impress me with your dancing," she giggled slightly as he shot her a sour look. He began dancing and found himself smiling as he did it.

"Not bad," Clarke's voice broke through his haze, "but personally I feel my dance was slightly better, with more finesse."

"I'll show you finesse, princess," he grunted and they began together, before crashing into each other as he went the wrong way, sending her spinning and falling to the floor, him close behind. He managed to shuffle his position so he wouldn't land directly on top of her, landing next to her. She began laughing a little, and he joined in once he was on the floor next to her, and he turned his head to look at her at the same time as she turned her head to face him, and he was suddenly aware of how close they were. Clarke flushed red and stammered out an apology, before standing up as he went to stand too. Octavia clapped her hands at the front and silence fell over the room. She tossed her hair back and Monty took his position to her left.

"We start with boys on the left after the final shimmy and the turn. Girls, you are now going to turn and place your hands on your partner's shoulder, and with the next lines with only the boys singing, the boys will take the girl's hands and we will step back and come back together," she and Monty demonstrated, her hair swinging. She stopped in the position where she was holding hands with Monty and they were facing one another.

"This is where it gets complicated. Put your back arm up and girls, face the audience and spin clockwise until your partner's arms are around you. You then continue spinning the same way and boys spin until you reach the starting position. Like this, see?"

***

Clarke was exhausted by the time they finished rehearsing. Her hair was slick with sweat and her muscles were burning, but she had a huge smile on her face as she picked up her bag.

"I guess I'll see you next week, princess."

"Yeah, I guess so," he blushed and looked at the floor, tapping his fingers against his leg, before speaking again.

"Listen, do you want to go to get a cup of coffee tomorrow? I mean, if you can, that is."

"Um, okay then, I guess. Mount Weather Coffee at eleven?"

"Okay then."

***

Her skirt spun around her, her hair was bouncing, and she practically glowed in the harsh stage lights, her feet effortlessly moving around the floor. Her lips were a cherry red and he wanted to just be stuck in the moment where she spun and pressed her lips to his as the song finished, smiling and eyes sparkling.


End file.
